<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even Best Dreams Come To An End by ButtonPastel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346178">Even Best Dreams Come To An End</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel'>ButtonPastel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dib in Drag [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Protective Keef, References to Depression, Sad ZaDr, Slow Dancing, ~Happy Music Stops~</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dib in Drag [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fly Me To The Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib and Keef were casually walking through the college halls, looking over the pictures of Keef’s ballroom to make sure everything was in place. Keef is the one mainly giving out suggestions as Dib nods his head and looks outside to see rainy skies. Dib couldn’t help but think, ‘I guess Zim and I are staying inside today.’ before his breath hitched at the thought. Keef looks at Dib due to the sudden noise. “What’s wrong Dib? You usually main the food tables. And this would help you sneak out and be Denise with Zim. Do you not want to this year?” Keef asks. Dib gulps and says, “NO! I MEAN- It’s… a good idea. No one really pays attention to me anyways. I’m sure no one would notice.” Keef’s brows furrow as he slows down his walking, but not completely stopping.</p><p>“Talk to me Dib, what’s wrong?” Keef asks in his serious voice. Dib jolts at Keef’s sudden change of voice and asks, “W-Wait, what?” Dib couldn’t help but feel like Keef was looking into his soul as he asks again, “I know you weren’t listening, Dib. It also seems like there’s something really bothering you. You’re spacing out more than usual, heck, you don’t even talk to yourself anymore. What’s eating at ya?”</p><p>Dib gulps and scratches the back of his head while saying, “I-it’s nothing really. Don’t worry about it…” But Keef was and always will be hard to take down, whether it’s a talk or a fight(luckily, no one actually tries to fight the guy). Keef taps his chin with his finger in thought.<br/>
“I wonder…”<br/>
“Keef-”<br/>
“You stopped being depressed over Mysterious Mysteries ending a LONG time ago…”<br/>
“Keef please-”<br/>
“And you’re way too good at keeping secrets-<br/>
Dib sighs deeply and rolls his eyes.<br/>
“Could it be… LOVE?!”</p><p>Dib suddenly freezes up and gulps at the teasing suggestion. Keef hops ahead of him while singing a teasing song about it. He can tell it’s from one of the animes Keef watches, but he doesn’t know which.<br/>
“My tail swings, this is my sign of love~<br/>
Di-Di-Di-Dib Membrane~<br/>
Di-Di-”<br/>
Keef suddenly stops in his tracks and slowly turns to Dib with a shocked, wide-eyed look on his face. ‘Oh fuck’, Dib thought as Keef rushed at him full speed.</p><p>“WAIT! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” Keef shouts in excitement, trying to keep up with Dib’s suddenly fast pace. “You, who’s never had a girlfriend OR boyfriend since the beginning of NEVER?! WOW! You really HAVE changed!”<br/>
Dib furiously waves his hand with a flustered face as he says, “Um, we should get to class now! Don’t wanna be late!”<br/>
“Don’t tell me! Let me guess! Um… If they’re a girl, she’ll definitely be from our class, so that narrows it down to 10. But, you’ll most likely know her for quite a while, so that narrows it down to 4. Unless, I’m completely off track.”<br/>
Dib lets out an embarrassed huff and mumbles, “You got THAT part right.”<br/>
Keef gasps, before noticing that they’re now in the main hall, and whisper-shouts, “Wait! You’re serious? Are they even female?!”<br/>
_______________</p><p>It took Keef bothering him until the end of school to get Dib to crack and admit that he liked someone. Keef gasps and hops around in excitement. “I knew it! I knew it! I KNEW IT!!!” Keef squeezed Dib in a bear hug, squealing, “My little Dibble’s in love!!!”<br/>
Dib struggles until he wheezes out, “Keef! L-let me go ya Sun Dragon! You’re- ya choking me!”</p><p>Keef eyes widen and he releases his death grip on Dib, giving him the much needed access to breath again. Keef rubs his cheeks as he squeals, “Oh! I’m sorry! I’m just so happy for you! Which is why I wanna help you!” Dib looks at Keef wide-eyed after checking if the girl’s restroom is empty before telling Keef, “Give me a sec.” Keef silently waits outside and keeps watch as Dib steps out of the restroom. Keef’s eyes sparkled as he exclaimed, “Wow! You look amazing! I’m glad the outfit I’ve made looks so good on you!” Dib fixes his bun-styled wig and smiles in response to Keef’s compliment as he looks down at Keef’s newly made outfit. He had a pink sweater with a wing graphic on the front that aligned perfectly with the star necklace he’d picked out. His skirt was short and pleated, colored blue with a pink gradient. And the outfit was finished off with pink thigh-high socks and blue flats.</p><p>Keef walks alongside Dib and asks, “So… How do you plan on confessing to this said person.” Dib blushes as he responds, “T-that could be something you can help me with… How do I.. how do I tell someone that I like them?” His cheeks turns more red as he keeps glancing to the side. Keef gives a big grin as he asks, “Who's the lucky person?” Dib huffs at Keef and responds, “I’m still not telling you that.” Dib felt the intensity of awkward and nervousness stirring in his chest, he just wanted to bury himself under his soft and heavy blankets, “I just need to know, how would one confess to someone? I mean you confessed to Gaz, so you should know… right?”</p><p>Dib stops his tracks and crosses his arms and at Keef before continuing, “So?” Keef pats Dib’s back and advises, “Okay look, most like it if you just be honest to them, and I mean be honest Dib. Also sometimes a gift or something to show your love to.” Dib raises a brow at Keef before asking, “Are you sure?” Keef lifted his thumbs up and said, “Worked for Gaz, didn’t it?”<br/>
“Only ‘cause you gave her the latest Game Slave.”</p><p>Dib and Keef went outside and Keef was about to give Dib’s back a ‘good luck’ pat, but there was a green blurr and suddenly Dib was lifted up. Dib yelped in surprise and Keef’s eyes widened as Zim suddenly lifted the Denise-disguised Dib. “Why hello, Keef-carrot! I’m sorry to interrupt your conversation, but I need your cousin for more dance lessons!” And before Dib or Keef could say anything, Zim instantly dashed off with Dib in his arms. “Hey uh- Zim where are you taking me?” He didn’t reply but continued walking. Dib looked up at him and noticed his very determined expression, “I have learned more about your human tradition of dancing!”</p><p>Dib looked at him nervously as he rounded the corner, there was his spaceship. It was built bigger than it used to be and it became uncloaked behind some trees. “Why are we going to your spaceship? Wait, why is it here?” Dib yelped as the spaceship opened up and he dropped him into the large purple seat, “Move over!” Dib quickly scooted to the side as Zim jumped in, landing onto the seat and sitting almost on top of Dib. He grumbled, “I told you to move over!” and Dib crossed his arms and tried to give him more space. But they were squished in there and Dib huffs out, “Your ship’s seat is small, okay?” Zim faced forward tapping a few buttons. The glass hatch closed again and suddenly Dib felt a tightness coil in his abdomen. He felt the pull inside of his body like he was being held down as an entire entity. He actually felt a bit sick.</p><p>Zim held his hand on a slider pushing it all the way up and the other on what looked like a steering stick or something whatever pilot’s used to fly their jet. Zim looked determined with what he was doing, “I saw within my research that some humans like this and it’s known to be ‘romantic’!” Dib raised a brow in curiosity, but Zim held his stomach and gripped the side of the seat tightly. Dib felt the deep pull and the glass became darker and darker. Dib’s stomach was ready to empty its contents but… that’s when he saw it.</p><p>Earth was becoming further and further away. Dib saw the city they lived in become distant, that soon became a large round mass, that later became just the ball a planet in the void filled with stars. Dib stared wide eyed and frozen, “We-We’re..” They were in space, amongst the stars and Zim’s spaceship facing Earth. Dib leaned forward staring directly at Earth, gosh, the view was more than anything he could ever say. The mass and just overall beauty of it all, he was amazed, “Zim..”<br/>
Zim didn’t answer, Dib turned to him and noticed he was staring at him, his disguise long ago discarded.</p><p>“Zim?” Dib stared at him, into his red eyes as he stared back, it felt like his breath left his. Zim turns to a small stereo Dib didn’t notice before and turns on a familiar song. ‘Fly Me to the Moon- vocaled by The Macarons Project’ softly played through the air as Zim stands up and offers his hand to Dib and quietly asks, “Dance with me?” Dib looks down at Zim’s hand and slowly puts his hand on Zim’s. Zim gently pulls Dib towards him and intertwines Dib’s hand with his. Dib nervously looks down, but Zim lifts his chin before taking the first step.</p><p>Zim takes a few slow and small steps forward, and Dib took a few steps back. They slowly mirrored each other in unison, both their movements speeding up, but still moving slow enough for it to still be a waltz. Before the duo knew it, they were slowly spinning with reckless abandon. But, just as suddenly, they  became weightless, “Stabilization disabled.” They didn’t notice Zim had accidently pushed Dib to the dashboard of his ship the level labeled in some kind of language -which Dib assums was Irken- must have been the gravity of the ship. Dib gasped, his eyes snapped open in panic and mystical wonder before Zim curled around and pressed his forehead against his in reassurance, his arms wrapping around Dib in a tight grip. Dib’s legs wrap around Zim’s waist upon panic, “Z-Zim?”</p><p>After Zim nuzzles Dib in a form of comfort, he encourages Dib to continue dancing with him. Zim swung Dib out, Dib pulled him back in, one moved forward, the other moved back. Even when floating midair, the flow of their movements are still as natural as their arguments. Dib allowed Zim to take charge of the pace, occasionally taking the lead for the fun of it. The moment the music shifted, Zim twirled and dipped “Denise” before letting out a laugh at “her” shocked expression. Dib’s crystal blue contacts went wide, almost shocked by the action. Dib was frozen for a moment before laughing along with Zim. Zim opened his eyes and leaned his forehead against Dib’s. They looked into each other’s eyes, entranced and captured, a serpent who hypnotized itself. The bright moonlight left a sliver of light glinting against their eyes, making them leave each other in awe.<br/>
______________</p><p>
  <em> I couldn’t understand, why can’t I look away from this mere human! Her eyes… they were weird but glossy... and the light in those blue irises... I couldn’t look away, and something in my squiggly spooch wouldn’t let me either. I hummed and kept my gaze fixated on her eyes, my movements were slightly clumsy and I couldn’t dance like I wanted. I moved at a slow pace and I wanted to speak, to figure out the weapon… the weapon… What weapon? Was this a weapon? Of course it was! It’s being used on me right now! I’m not being myself! I am Zim! The Almighty Zim! I will not be defeated by a mere human female!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My face started to feel hot the longer I stared at her. What am I doing?! This is an outrage! I can’t be doing this to myself! This taboo of using a weapon on myself! I must stop but... I hummed along with the music and nuzzled her cheek as I felt the tingling static sensation inside... I couldn’t speak at all, everything inside told me to enjoy this so-called “moment”.<br/>
Damn you!<br/>
I don’t want this! I don’t want this…<br/>
I don’t want this.... <em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em> <strong> But I do. <strong> <em><br/>
___________</em></strong></strong></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Zim and Dib laughed, dancing(well… more like floating) to the voice and guitar that played in the background. As the music slowed to a stop, it started to feel as if the world paused for a long time. They just stared into each other’s eyes, unmoving, breath stolen away but not from the view, but from each other. It was such a deep, intimate moment… No music playing, just the silent ship and their breaths fanning over each other’s lips. Neither of them bothered enough to close the gap themselves, it just happens. It felt like a sudden collision… The world snapped back into time for them as Zim’s cold lips pressed against Dib’s, his cold skin pressing against Dib’s warmer skin. It was magical, sparks literally fly as they pull each other closer and deepen the contact. Soon, they’re holding each other lovingly and giggling happily. Every time they’d pulled apart for breath, it’d always end up with them going back for more. They’re just so close and happy. They nuzzle into each other and Dib sighs in complete and utter bliss.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <strong>
          <strong>
            <em>The moonlight bathed their bodies in silver, as pleasant as they were.</em>
          </strong>
        </strong>
      </em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Slowly Burning...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib hums happily and lovestruck as he changes into his usual black skirt and heart-shaped sweater. Missi, his Snarlcat, meowed and purred at Dib’s happiness as Dib cheerfully petted them before skipping to his bedroom door. He opened it, ready to spend another day with Zim, but saw Keef in the doorway in front of him. Dib jolts and waves, saying, “Hey Keef! I thought Gaz wasn’t home to-” Dib was cut off as Keef grabs his wrist and dragged him back into his room and shut the door.</p><p>Dib raises his brow at Keef and asks, “Keef? What’s wrong? Did you make Gaz mad again?” Keef rubs the bridge of his nose as he says, “Zim bragged to me, along with the ENTIRE school about how you two are dating…” Dib freezes at this and tries to find the words for explanation, “I-I, w-well… Um, it was… unexpected. I-It happened so fast, I-” Keef puts his hands on Dib’s shoulders and said, “Dib… Please… I know that you didn’t want this to happen, but it happened. We couldn’t stop ‘cause we didn’t predict it.” Keef lets go of Dib and paces around the room saying, “Ok, what we need to focus on now is how to solve, or at least deal with, the issue.”</p><p>Dib nervously twiddles his thumbs together and sits on his bed while mumbling out, “But… I-I like it.” Keef turns around to Dib and asks, “W-What?!” Dib responds, “But I like it. T-the dressing up, the kiss, Zim. I like Zim, I don’t want to immediately break up with him out of nowhere.” Keef sighs and says, “Dib! Think about it! You can’t keep this up forever! Zim’s gonna find out, Gaz is gonna find out, Professor Membrane is gonna question your whereabouts. And in the future, how are you gonna to jumble together a double life between being Professor Membrane’s son and being Zim’s wife? And the S#X Dib-”</p><p>Dib waves his hands in front of his reddened face, shouting, “I GET IT! I GET IT! I KNOW!” Dib sighs with his face in his hands mumbling saying, “I know… I just… I’ve never been this happy in my life… not even when I was monster-hunting or found something new. I… I just don’t want this to end.” Keef had guilt in his eyes as he saw tears seep through the fingers of Dib’s hands. Missi nudges one of Dib’s hands as Keef grabs the napkins from his pocket and kneels in front of him. Keef wipes Dib’s tears away and says, “Dib… To be honest, I’ve never seen you this happy either. I WANT you to keep that smile… But, I also WANT to protect you from everyone including yourself. Dib, you need to know when enough is enough, when to stop before you get in any more danger. Maybe one day, you’ll be brave enough to tell the world your secret. But, for now, let’s stop this before anything bad happens, ok?”</p><p>Dib sniffles and sighs out, “O-ok… I… just want to enjoy the dance before stopping all this.” Keef nods and hugs Dib as he whispers to him, “I understand.” Dib quietly sobs as he hugs Keef back, clinching on to his sweater dearly as Missi nuzzles onto Dib’s side.<br/>
__________________</p><p>As Dib walks to Zim’s house, he thinks back to Keef’s warning. Dib sighs and thinks, ‘Keef’s right… I can’t keep this up forever. But, how will I be able to get away with this, or even confess the truth to Zim. Maybe, I should find a way to get rid of the Denise act. Like… saying she lives too far and she isn’t allowed to visit much.’ Dib was so lost in his thoughts, he accidentally slammed his head against Zim’s door. He falls back and he nearly falls down the stairs when a hand suddenly grabs him and pulls him into a dip. Dib internally thanks himself for buying that wig tape when he looks up to find Zim pulling him up.</p><p>Zim lifts up “Denise” into a small kiss and purrs out, “Hello, my love pig~” Dib face turns red and thinks, ‘But then again…’ Zim moves aside to let Dib in and Dib obliges. Zim lightly pushes Dib to the couch while saying, “Sit here and don’t move. I have something for you.”<br/>
“Um… ok?” Dib sits down as Zim dashes upstairs. GIR hops up on the couch and sits on Denise’s lap as he clicks on the T.V. Dib smiles and pets GIR’s head before he heard the dash of steps coming towards him. He turns around to see Zim return with a wrapped box.</p><p>Dib raises a brow when Zim hands him the box and he looks at the details of the box. The box is a simple sky blue wrapped up with a sparkly pink bow. Dib looks at Zim, and Zim gestures to the box saying, “Open it.” Dib brows furrow as he slowly unwraps the pink bow and opens the box. Dib’s eyes widen as he looks at what was in the box.</p><p>It was… a bracelet. A gorgeous bracelet that almost reminded him of one of those Hebrew bracelets. It was made of obsidian with a PAK designed stone in the center. The PAK looking stone was obsidian with the round parts of it that looked like they were made up of moonstone. And lastly the words carved in the bracelet were read “Forever Bound” with the Pak looking stone in between the words.</p><p>Dib’s eyes widen and he covers his mouth with his hand. Zim brows furrow and he asks, “What’s wrong? Don’t you like my courting gift?” Dib chokes as he starts to tear up, guilt clawing into every fiber of his being. Zim freezes up a bit before he rushes to Dib’s side to comfort him. Dib nearly sobs as he stutters out, “N-no! I-I love i-it. I-it’s the m-m-most beautiful thing someone h-has given m-me. T-thank y-you…” Zim softly smiles at him and nuzzles onto him with purr. “I’m glad you like it, Denise. It took me a while to make it, but seeing how happy you are makes it worth it. Dib starts to violently shake as he slowly chokes out, “T-there’s something I n-need to t-tell you…” Zim fully faces Denise with his legs crossed as he says, “I’m listening.”</p><p>‘Say it Dib… Just, SAY IT!’ The voice inside of Dib screamed to the point he nearly went deaf. Zim antennas perk up as Dib slowly opens his mouth.<br/>
…<br/>
“I… was originally only here to visit Keef for his birthday. And my side of the family only visits once or twice a year. I’m s-sorry Zim, but… I don’t know if you’ll be okay with that.”</p><p>Silence filled the space all around them, even the cartoons GIR is watching are muffled by the silence between them. Dib closes his eyes, and tries to take a deep breath. He freezes as Zim pulls him for a tight hug. Zim nuzzles the side of Dib’s head as he calmly whispers, “It’s okay. I understand that, but I won’t let that be a set-back for us. How about this… When you eventually leave and go back home, we can still text and do face calls until you visit again. And when you eventually get the money to move out of your parents’ house, you can move in with me and we can live in until we come up with a change in plans. How about that?”<br/>
<em>...It… kinda worked…<br/>
<i> Right? </i></em></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Dib hugged back and nodded, nuzzling into the crook of Zim’s neck. Zim sighs and strokes through the locks of Dib’s wig. Suddenly, Zim stops and his antennas hover over Dib’s face. Dib raises a brow as he asks, “Zim? What’s wrong?” Zim shakes his head and moves away before he responds, “Nothing, nothing’s wrong. But, uh… Do you wanna go back to Keef’s or do you wanna stay here? You clearly need comfort, but I don’t know if you prefer me or Keef.”
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Dib shakes his head and responds, “No… I think I just need some space to think. But, I thank you for… reassuring me. And the bracelet as well. I’m probably never gonna take it off.” Zim eyebrows furrow but he nods and follows Dib to the door. Dib kisses Zim’s cheek before heading home. Zim smiles softly at the small kiss before his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <i> That’s weird… I don’t understand… </i></em></em></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em>
        <i> Why does she smell like Dib?</i></em></em></em></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. As It All...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib walks into his room and closes the door behind him. He pulls his wig off and plops onto his bed with a groan. He sighs and kicks his boots off before shuffling deeper within the soft blankets of his bed. Dib’s snarlcat, Missi, hopped onto the bed and nuzzled onto Dib. Dib pets Missi as he looks up at the ceiling and moves his bracelet-weiling hand up to his view. Dib groans and plops the arm over his eyes and sighs out, “Now I really feel like shit.” Dib thinks back to all the years he had known Zim.</p><p>They had always been enemies, ever since childhood when Zim landed on Earth. They had always fought each other, always ruined each other’s plans, heck, they even tried to one-up the other. They’ve always hated each other because of that, ‘cause of their rivalry.<br/>So what changed?</p><p>Dib groaned and combed through his hair out of agony. Maybe… it was just him. Maybe he actually didn’t love Zim, just dated him out of the fixation of being a girl and having a loving boyfriend. Maybe HE was the toxic one. Why is he using Zim to live out a fantasy that never should’ve belonged to him. WHY WAS HE BORN SUCH A MISTAKE?! Dib sobbed; he wanted to scream, scream in painful guilt and agony that clawed deep within his soul. It felt as if his heart was bleeding out and there was nothing he could physically do about it. Dib didn’t even realize he was scratching and clawing into his scalp until he felt blood slowly trinkle through his hair and Missi’s attempts to clean it off. He moved his hands away and saw how bloody they became from scratching his scalp out.</p><p>Dib gulps and sighs as he slowly got out of bed and wobbled towards his dresser. He grabs his clothes and heads for the bathroom to take a shower.<br/>-🥀-</p><p>Dib didn’t realize he fell asleep until he and Missi jolted awake at his sister banging in front of his bedroom door. Dib forced himself up and groaned out of exhaustion as Missi angrily hisses at the door. Gaz continued to bang on his door and shout, “Dib wake up! You’re running late for school!” Dib snaps his eyes open and he shouts back, “Wait what?!”<br/>“It’s almost been an hour come on!”</p><p>Dib freaks out and immediately hops out of bed. He throws his pjs off and rushes to slip on a blue sweater and beanie along with black boots and jeans. Dib dashes to the bathroom with his backpack and jacket in hand. After he brushes his teeth, he dashes downstairs while slipping his jacket and backpack. He quickly grabs a protein shake from the fridge before he dashes out the house.</p><p>…<br/>If only he remembered to take off that bracelet…<br/>-🥀-</p><p>Dib manages to dash into his mechanics class exactly 5 seconds before the school bell. The professor laughs as she jokes, “Always on time, aren’t ‘cha, Dib~” Dib pants and wheezes as he walks towards his desk and plops down onto his chair. He glares at Zim as he laughs at Dib’s struggle to catch his breath. “Ok class! Today we’re going to learn how to build your robot. It doesn’t have to be too advanced, just functional. You have some metal pieces generously donated by Membrane Labs. This is an open-note assignment, so you can have a reminder of what you’ve learned in class. But, before we can start, you need to take off possible hazards like earrings, necklaces, and other accessories. And don’t forget to put on your gloves and goggles on as well.”</p><p>As everyone takes off their earrings and puts away their necklaces, Dib makes sure no one was looking before taking off his bracelet. But he unfortunately didn’t notice Zim staring at him, especially at his bracelet. Zim’s contacts widened and his brows furrowed at the bracelet. Zim glared at Dib and started to impatiently wait until the end of class.<br/>-🥀-</p><p>It soon became lunchtime and Dib went outside due to his lack of appetite. He sighed as he opened the doors to the garden part of the school. He breathed in the flowers and took in the beautiful sight of the garden. Suddenly, his mouth was covered and he was picked up and carried to the dark side of the school. Dib panicked and tried to scream and struggle but the grip was too strong and Dib was grabbed by the front of his sweater and pinned to the side of the building.</p><p>Dib immediately looked up and he was shocked to see a pissed off look on Zim. Dib calms down and huffs out, “What? I didn’t do anything to you today?” Dib squeaks as Zim roughly grabs his left hand and moves the bracelet’s view in front of Dib’s face. “Does this look like a decent topic Dib?” Dib is frozen still; he gulps as his pupils shrunk. “U-um…”</p><p>“Where did you get this bracelet?” Zim as quiet and subtle as possible, not really matching the angry look expressed on his face. Dib tries to speak, but no words come out, only silence. Zim asks further, but with a harsher tone, “I gave this to Denise. You know her? Isn’t she… related to your best friend?” Dib slowly starts to shake as he chokes out, “Uh… y-yeah she’s Keef’s cousin… Usually quiet and k-keeps to herself. Don’t know her that well…” Zim scoffs out and his tone becomes louder and more harsh as he asks, “Yeah right! Is that why she smells like you?” Dib starts shaking more violently as he hears a growl start to resonate within Zim as he barks out, “Did you send her to trick me? Why did she give you that bracelet? You know my base way more than she does! Why did you-”</p><p>Dib’s body shook violently before he shouted, “IT WAS ME!” Zim was taken aback by Dib’s sudden shout before he perked up at the words. “W-what…” Dib shakes as he forces out, “I-I was Denise the entire time. I-It started out as a quiet hobby I did, but then you approached me a-and I didn’t know what to do. S-So, I just kept quiet and kept visiting you. B-but, we ended up getting closer a-and I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. But then… last night…”</p><p>Dib could’ve sworn he heard Zim’s heart(Well, squeedlyspooch) shatter the moment those words came out of Dib’s mouth. “You… lied to me?” Dib starts to shake again as he stutters out, “Z-Zim-”<br/>“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!”<br/>Dib tries to back up further into the wall, wishing that he could phase into it as he tries to respond, “I didn’t know what to do!” Zim bares his teeth as he yells, “YOU LIED TO ME AND DIDN’T EVEN TRY TO REJECT ME WHEN I CONFESS TO YOU THAT NIGHT, WHEN IT COULD’VE ENDED ALL THIS SHIT!!! ALL BECAUSE YOU ‘DIDN’T WANT TO HURT MY FEELINGS’!”<br/>“BECAUSE THAT CONFESSION WAS THE ONLY THING I DIDN’T LIE ABOUT!!!”<br/>Dib felt his face get hotter, heating up the tears that started to spill out of his eyes. Zim growls and he yells, “WELL, YOU SHOULD’VE REALIZED THAT BEFORE LIEING TO MY FUCKING FACE!!!”</p><p>The moment the bell rang was the moment Dib collapsed and dropped to his knees. He sobs out apologies, screaming, “I didn’t mean for everything to end up like this. I didn’t mean for this to happen!” Zim huffs angrily before marching off to class, leaving Dib to sob outside the school. Dib calls out to Zim, begging him to stop, to listen, begging him to not leave him. But, it fell deaf to the antennae of the angry and heartbroken Irken as Zim ignored him and marched off to class.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Burns Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took the final ringing of the school bell to drag Zim out of his pissed-off stupor, getting up off his desk and angrily marching to his hidden ship at the parking lot. Zim did EVERYTHING to avoid even INTERACTING with Dib today, up until the last class of the day, the class THEY shared. Luckily, Dib doesn’t make a scene like he used to, making avoiding him a little easier.</p><p>He glowered his way through the crowded sidewalk as he made a beeline for the parking lot, only to be stopped by a hand on his arm. Wrenching himself away and whirling to snarl at whoever dared touch him, he was surprised to see Jessica, notorious popular school girl to this day, holding his elbow. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, streaked with blue, and she tossed it over her shoulder and lifted her chin at him. Zim hadn't ever spoken to her before, but they didn't have any classes together, so he didn't have to. He tried to stay away from her in general; her 'not like other girls' schtick was as irritating as it was cliche.</p><p>Before he could snap at her, she said, "Go to the Fashion &amp; Science birthday party with me." "Why the hell should I?" Zim spat back, raising an eyebrow. Not what he was expecting, especially not from her, but just as unwelcome.</p><p>Jessica smirked and batted her lashes at him. "I heard you didn’t have a date. Not surprising, any basic bitch obviously wouldn't be to your tastes." The nerve of THIS bitch. "And you think you are, rip-off Barbie?" Zim gloated, gaze cutting through her bitter soul. Jessica flushed and scowled. She crossed her arms. "Look, you've got a front you want to keep up-" Zim snorted. Jessica powered on with narrow eyes. "And so do I! It makes sense for us to go together."</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Zim yanked his arm back out of her grip. "I couldn't give a shit less about my reputation. Nice to see you've given up that 'dyed hair don't care' facade though." "Are you going to go to the party with me or not?" Jessica snapped. Zim could see her fingers twitch, as if she was resisting the urge to check her hair. </p><p>Scoffing, Zim tipped his head back in exasperation, then lolled it back down, fully prepared to crush Jessica's hopes and dreams in one fell swoop. He paused. Dib was standing a little ways away, hands holding his backpack as he waited and looking at them with wide, nervous eyes. Rage(and probably heartbreak) sloughed through Zim's chest. If he didn’t have to hold back his fangs, they would've been extended, bared to bite. At that moment, he hated Dib. Hated him because he forced him to be wrapped around his finger and he could’ve exposed or destroyed him at any moment. Hated him because he toyed with his “heart”. Hated him because even though Zim built himself up like a predator after all these years, Dib made him feel like prey. </p><p>
  <i>'You tricked me.'</i>
</p><p>Zim felt a slow, fake and honeyed grin take his lips. He folded his hands behind his back and leaned down a little closer to Jessica's height. He touched her cheek gently, and she blinked in bewilderment. "I'd love to go to Keef and the Membrane Twins’ birthday with you. Be ready to make the preparations."</p><p>He looked up in time to see Dib’s face crumble, and he faintly heard Jessica say, "What? Why did you-- oh." over the roar of malicious satisfaction in his smile. Then he spun and began to stalk towards his hidden ship again, leaving Jessica standing stunned on the sidewalk. There was a yelp, then the pitter patter of booted feet scrambling after him as he headed for the bushes behind the parking lot.</p><p>"W-Wait! Zim! Please wait!" </p><p>Zim reached his ship, stopped and whirled around just in time when Dib reached him. He planted his boot into the boy’s stomach, causing Dib to crash to the ground with a cry. Zim snarled as Dib clutched his middle and teared up. Zim huffs and shouts, “Seriously?! You get a kick in the stomach and suddenly you’re crying?! You’ve gotten worse and we’ve been in more dangerous fights than that! Or are you actually going soft?” Zim was right… He HAD gotten worse hits and injuries through their fights, but it wasn’t the usual kick that had him near the edge of crying. It was the fact that Zim was slowly walking away from his grasp. Not the vice, hateful grasp he tried getting Zim in when they were younger, but the sweet, genuine, and loving hold he had Zim in for the past few days, hell, weeks if you counted the days after Zim saw him as Denise.</p><p>"Z-Zim, I thought… l-last night-" Dib stammered out, before Zim interrupted.</p><p>"Well, you. thought. wrong!” Zim hissed, clenching his fists and looming over Dib like an avenging demon. "Last night was a mistake. THE NIGHTS BEFORE were a mistake. They didn't mean anything."</p><p>"No..." Dib’s lip wobbled. "No! It meant something! I-I know it did!" "How so?" Zim replied harshly, cruelty icing over his rage to pave the way for sadism. "Because you love me? Some love that is." Dib flinched as Zim went on, ruthless.</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Well guess what, Dib? I don't love you. I never <b>will</b> love you. And if you come near me again, I'm going to kill you. All those fights are going to look like child's play compared to what I'll do to you. So stay the hell away from me." With that, Zim turned on heel and slung himself into the ship. He cranks it up and keeps his eyes on the controls as it slowly starts up.</p><p>Dib clambered to his feet and ran up to the ship, clawing at the window as tears spilled over his amber brown eyes. "No, no! Zim, please! Don't leave! Let me explain, Zim! DON'T LEAVE!" Zim looks Dib in the eyes, his eyes smoldering with hate, fury, and betrayal. “There’s nothing to explain, Dib-Shit.”</p><p>Zim backs up the ship, causing Dib to fall face first onto the concrete. Zim shows no sympathy as he flies back to the base without looking back. Dib stays on the ground pain stinging his nose and heart. Dib wanted to get up and chase him down to his base. Whenever he fell down, he would always get up to chase Zim down, whether it was to stop his plans or to explain a misunderstanding.</p><p>But instead, Dib curled up and weeped his heart out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>